


It's Time!

by Malec_forever46



Series: Buddie [9]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buck Gives Birth, Buck Threatens Eddie, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Happy Firefam, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26726779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malec_forever46/pseuds/Malec_forever46
Summary: Guess the newest Buckley-Diaz' decided to drop in a little earlier than expected plus Chris gets to become an official Buckley-Diaz as well, now the only left to do is make sure Buck and Eddie are Buckley-Diaz' too!
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Henrietta "Hen" Wilson/Karen Wilson, Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Series: Buddie [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608103
Kudos: 53





	It's Time!

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the characters, sorry for any spelling errors

**Buck’s POV**

Today was the day and I’m filled with so many different emotions, I can’t wait for the family to see the new house and to reveal the gender of the babies, I also can’t wait for these babies to get out of me. I love them but they are constantly on my bladder and I want them in this world. I’m currently sitting on the couch in the living room with Cosmo’s head sitting in my lap nuzzled into my belly while Maddie and Eddie are running around the house trying to get everything together. “Eds, are you sure there isn’t anything I can help with?” I asked as he ran around the house, before stopping in front of me,

“No babe, at 9 months pregnant you are going to stay off your feet and stay put, why don’t you turn on the tv and keep yourself busy until the family arrives.” he said leaning down to give me a peck on the lips before resuming what he was doing, “whatever you say Eds, where’s my favorite Diaz?” I asked giving him a cheeky smile, Eddie frowned at me, making me laugh, before smoothing out his frown lines,

“Don’t worry you are still important to me too. I promise.” I said returning his kiss before smiling back at him. “Chris is playing with Cooper in the backyard, I’m sure they will be inside sooner or later.” Eddie said before leaving me to the tv, I leaned back against the cushions trying to ignore the pain and get into a comfortable position. 

Before I knew it I heard the faint sound of crutches coming in through the backdoor along with the pitter patter of paws, “Bucky!” Chris said sitting down next to me on the couch while Cooper sat down next to Chris laying his head in his lap. “Hey Chris! How are you buddy?” I asked, smiling at him. Chris leaned into my side watching tv with me.

“I’m good Papa! I can’t wait for the party. I wanna show Denny and Harry my new room and introduce them to the puppies.” Christopher said excitedly, I smiled at him, “I love you so much kiddo.” I said wrapping my arms around him snuggling close to him.

“I love you too Papa.” he answered and we went back to watching tv. Chris and I finished watching 3 shows before Eddie came back into the living room, “How are my favorite people doing?” he asked, giving us both a kiss sitting next to us on the couch.

I gave him a look, “Chris and I are doing great as for your unborn children, they are currently kicking all my organs and sitting on my bladder. So if you would be kind enough to help me up so I can go to the bathroom.” I answered by rubbing my stomach. “My children?” Eddie asked, “Yeah when they are sitting on my bladder and I waddle everywhere, they are your children.” I answered,

Eddie chuckled, “Ok, I guess that’s fair. Anyway the decorations are ready and people should be arriving shortly, the party is going to be in full swing soon.” Eddie replied, helping me off the couch.

**Eddie’s POV**

I watched as Buck made his way out of the living room, as soon as he was out of earshot I turned to face Christopher, “Hey Chris.” I said wrapping my arm around him, “Hey dad. Do you have Buck’s present?” he asked, smiling up at me while petting Cooper. I returned the smile, “Yep. All the paperwork is set and ready to go. All we need is for Buck to sign it and he will officially be your other dad.” I replied.

Chris’ smile widened “Yes!!! I can’t wait for him to open it.” I ruffled his hair, “I can’t wait for him to open it either mijo.” I answered, “Can he open once everyone gets here?” he asked, I smiled, and nodded, “Of course Chris, why don’t you go get changed into the shirt that we got you to reveal to everybody.” “Okay dad.” Chris said grabbing his crutches making his way to his bedroom. 

I sat back on the couch with Cooper and Cosmo laying on either side of me, thinking about my wonderful family and how amazing this party is going to be revealed, I looked around the room looking at the beautiful house, there were decorations hanging around the living room and the backyard along with snacks, drinks, and candy.

I felt the couch dip next to me and saw Maddie sitting next to me, “It looks good Eddie.” Maddie said facing me, I looked at her and smiled absently petting Cosmo,

“Yeah. Thanks for all of your help Maddie, it means a lot to us, you have been such a big help to us and it means everything to us especially Buck.” I said, Maddie smiled,

“It’s no problem Eddie, you and Buck deserve this after everything that the two of you have been through. I’m just happy that Evan finally got his happy ending, and I’m glad I get to be a part of his life again. When I left the first time I regretted it so much that I couldn’t take him with me and when I couldn’t be in contact with him because of Doug all I knew is that I wanted my little brother back and now I have him and I don’t plan on letting that go any time soon.” she finished.

Tears running down her cheeks, I pulled her into a hug, “Maddie you know that's not your fault right? Buck doesn’t blame you for any of it, he’s glad he gets his sister back and he’s so happy that you can be a part of not only his life but our boys lives.” I answered, putting her hands in mine giving her a gentle smile, Maddie looked at me with tears before bringing me into a big hug crying into my shoulder.

“Thanks Eddie. That means a lot to me.” she said muffled into my shirt. 

We pulled away when we heard the sound of the door, “I’ll get it!!” Buck called from the entryway. Maddie wiped away her tears before getting up, “Thanks for the talk Eddie.”

“Of course Maddie, if you think about it you and I are basically family.” she chuckled, and nodded. “Yeah, I guess you could say something like that.” “I better go make sure Buck doesn’t do anything dumb, like fall before the babies are born.” she added, making his way to the kitchen.

I chuckled giving the dog one more pat before heading in the direction of the noise, I found Buck in the kitchen talking with Athena and Bobby along with Harry and May behind them.

“Hey Grant-Nash clan.” I said, wrapping my arm around his waist.

“Hey Uncle Eddie.” Harry and May said,

“Hey kiddos. Harry, Chris is in his room if you want to go play.”

“Thanks” he said and left the room. “Hey Athena, hey Bobby.”

“Hey Eddie. This is a beautiful house.” Athena said, looking around at the large kitchen connecting the living room, “Thanks Athena. I’m glad you like it.” I answered, giving her a hug, while Buck talked to Bobby.

“You have made that boy so happy Eddie. You gave him the family he has always wanted.” she added, I looked at her and smiled,

“I just want to make him happy, he deserves it after everything he has been through everything that we have been through. We talked about getting a bigger house for the babies and when I saw this one I just knew that it was going to be the perfect place to raise our family. So I surprised him and don’t tell him but Chris and I have one more surprise for him.” 

I added, Athena smiled at me, “Is it what I think it is?” she asked hopefully, I just nodded, her smile widened and she gave me an even bigger hug.

“Oh my god Eddie you are going to break that boy. He’s going to be so excited.” Athena said with a laugh, I just nodded my head,

“Yeah I figured as much. I want to do it sooner rather than later so I drafted up all the papers and all he has to do is sign them. But we are going to announce the gender of the babies first.” I answered, Athena just nodded.

I looked around, seeing people have finally started to arrive,“Looks like people are starting to arrive, once everyone is here we’ll announce everything and then people can mingle and check out the new house,” I added,

“Sounds good.” Athena said before excusing herself, I didn’t realize anyone was behind me until I felt a chin resting on my shoulder.

I smiled and turned around in his arms placing my hands on his stomach feeling the kids kicking, “How are thing 1 and thing 2 doing this fine afternoon?” I whispered, Buck’s hand covering mine on his stomach,

“They are doing good, sitting on my bladder but otherwise fine. Since everyone is here I say that we get this party started.” Buck said, I smiled in agreement,

“But let me go to the bathroom first. Your kids are really sitting on my bladder.” he added, I chuckled releasing him as he waddled to the bathroom.

I turned when I heard chuckling coming from behind me, seeing as everyone staring at me I asked, “What?” making everyone laugh harder, “Oh Eddie, you are so gone for that boy.” Hen said, “Yeah, yeah. Love of my life, make fun of me all that you want.” I said.

**Buck’s POV**

I made my way back into the living room smiling at everybody “Alright family of mine whose ready to find out the baby's gender?” I said making my way over to Eddie and Christopher, everyone nodded, sitting down on the couches in front of us.

Eddie wrapped his arm around my waist “alright Christopher, show them your shirt.” Eddie said,

Christopher unzipped his jacket with a shirt that read _‘I’m getting two baby brothers’_ everyone erupted into chaos pulling us into big hugs, along with congratulations around the room once everyone quieted down Eddie spoke up,

“Before everyone splits off, Chris has one more surprise for Buck.” I looked at them confused, before Eddie told me to sit down.

“Chris why don’t you go get the surprise.” Eddie said, Chris disappeared before coming back with an envelope, sitting down next to me. “Here Bucky.” Chris said, handing me the envelope, I looked around at everyone before opening the envelope.

“Well what does it say Buckaroo?” Chim asked from somewhere behind me, my eyes started to water, “Adoption papers for Christopher Diaz” I whispered, looking up at Chris and Eddie,

“Papa will you adopt me?” he asked, looking up at me expectantly, and the dame finally broke.

I put the papers down and brought Chris into a big hug kissing him on the temple, “Is that a yes?” he mumbled into my shoulder, I released him letting out a wet laugh, “Yeah kiddo. I would be honored too.” I said, before picking the papers back up.

“Hey babe, can you hand me a pen.” Eddie nodded making his way out of the living room, moments later he came back handing me the pen before sitting next to me. 

“You sure about this kiddo?” I asked him, Chris looked at me and smiled, “Definitely!” he said excitedly I nodded and began signing the papers when I was done Eddie took them from me and Chris gave me the biggest hug,

“Yay!! You’re officially my papa!!” he shouted excitedly, making all the adults chuckle, “Yeah buddy, I’m officially your papa.” I said sniffling softly before pulling back, “Go on, go play with Denny and Harry.” I added,

Chris grabbed his crutches and made his way to his bedroom Denny and Harry following behind him, Eddie wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me into his side kissing the top of my head,

“No going back now.” he said I smiled and looked at him, “Don’t plan on it.” I answered with a smile leaning in to kiss him, Eddie returned the kiss passionately deepening it before we heard someone clearing their throat behind us, I reluctantly pulled away to see Maddie and Chim behind us, Maddie smiling while Chim had an amused look on his face. “Congrats baby bro!” Maddie said pulling me in for a hug, I smiled into her embrace wrapping my arms around her in return.

“Thanks Mads” I whispered into her neck, making her tighten her hold on me as much as possible considering the big bump. When she finally let go Chim brought me in for a quick hug before pulling away, after their encounter I watched everyone mingling around the house having a great time, I saw Eddie in the middle of a conversation with Bobby and Athena smiling at them when I felt pain go through my lower abdomen,

I winced and put my hand in the spot trying to rub away some of the pain. Then I felt it in another spot even worse than beforehand “Ahh” I said, grabbing onto the back of the couch to keep myself from falling over due to the pain.

At first I thought it was Braxton Hicks but then I felt water run down my pant leg and the pain got even worse,

“Ahh!” I screamed to the point where heads started turning before I knew it Eddie was by my side holding me, “Ev? Babe? What’s wrong?” he asked his face painted with concern and worry,

I took a deep breath, “My water just broke. Contractions. Babies coming. NOW!!!” I panted out looking at Eddie with a desperate look in my eyes. Eddie’s eyes widened before he finally started moving, “Shit!” he mumbled, Bobby came over concerned as well,

“Hey everything okay?” he asked, I shook my head, “Water. Broke. Babies. Coming. Hospital NOW!!!!” I basically yelled, Bobby’s eyes widened before he said, “Oh shit. Okay how about I drive, because neither of you look to be in that position right now.” I just nodded, and before I knew it we were making our way to Bobby’s truck. 

The whole ride was a blur but before I knew it I was set up in a room with Eddie sitting next to me in an uncomfortable chair. Hours passed before Dr. Carter made his way into my room,

“Hello Mr. Buckley. Sorry it took me so long, looks like the little guys decided to show up early to the party huh?” he asked, I chuckled,

“It’s no problem. Yeah I guess so. So unpredictable.” he chuckled in return, “Alright Buck I’m just going to check how dilated you are.” he said before moving towards the end of the bed, Dr. Carter looked at me after checking in between my legs,

“Okay Buck, unfortunately you are only 3 centimeters dilated so it’s going to be a while before you can start to push. So my advice is to hang in there and try to relax as much as possible.” he answered before leaving the room.

Eddie got up from the chair and gave me a kiss on the top of my head rubbing my shoulder, I leaned into his touch and sighed, “It’s okay baby. Before we know it we will be welcoming two Buckley-Diaz’ into this world.” Eddie smiled, I looked at him and smiled, “I just want them out! Eds I just want to meet them, I’ve been waiting for so long, I just want them out of me.” I admitted,

“I swear to god Eddie Diaz if you touch me ever again I will hurt you.” I added looking him dead in the eyes. Eddie just looked at me and smiled,

“Oh babe, you know that you can’t resist me no matter how hard you try. You love me too much.” I rolled my eyes at him unimpressed and hit my head against the pillows trying to reduce pain for as long as possible before a contraction hits and I start screaming in pain.

“Where’s Christopher?” I asked “He’s at the house with the rest of the family. I told them to enjoy the party and I would let everyone know when the babies get here. Eddie answered, “I’m gonna run home and grab our bag since I didn’t get to grab it before we left.” he added, I nodded, “okay. I’m going to try and take a nap.” I answered, Eddie smiled and kissed my lips before leaving, I buried myself in the pillows and closed my eyes.

**Eddie’s POV**

I got in the car and headed back to the house, I parked behind Bobby’s car and made my way inside, I was greeted by Christopher “Daddy! How’s Papa?” he asked, it made me smile every time he said papa when he was referring to Buck. It also made my heart burst with joy. “Hey kiddo. Why don’t I tell everyone at once.” I answered rubbing a hand up and down his back, “Okay dad.” He responded making our way to the backyard,

Athena was the first person to notice me. “Eddie. How’s Buckaroo?” she asked, facing me, and everyone turned to look at me.

“Other than being grumpy, Buck is a tough cookie. He’s only 3 centimeters dilated so it’s going to be a while but I promise to give you guys updates. In the meantime stay and enjoy the party because I’m sure as soon as I text that the babies are here you will all come rushing over.” I replied laughing lightly.

Everyone smiled and laughed, “Alright. Then shouldn’t you be at the hospital with your pregnant boyfriend.” Chim asked, smirking at me. I rolled my eyes at him, “I just came home to grab our diaper bag, and check to make sure you guys didn’t burn down the house.” I answered sarcastically. “I hope the house wouldn’t burn down with all the firefighters here.” Athena added,

“Never say never.” I answered. “Alright guys enjoy it. I’ll let you know what is going on. Please keep an eye on Christopher.” I added, the adults nodded and I made my way to our bedroom grabbing the bag, “Chris!” I called, he came over to me,

“Be on your best behavior and I promise as soon as the babies are born you can come and see them.” I said, Chris looked at me “I will dad. Give papa a hug and kiss for me.” he said I chuckled bringing him into a hug, “I will kiddo. Love you.” “Love you too dad.” he answered. I stood up and waved goodbye to everyone taking the bag and heading to the hospital. 

When I arrived at the hospital I made my way to Buck’s room and set the bag in an empty chair and made my way over to him. He was asleep for right now but that wasn’t going to last long, based on how sweaty he was he had a couple more contractions while I was gone which means that he is going to be in a lot of pain.

I pulled out my phone and texted the group.

**_‘Is it just me or does Buck look more peaceful when he’s asleep’_ **I immediately got a response back,

**_‘You’re just saying that because you don’t want to be on the receiving end of him yelling at you for getting him pregnant.’_ **Hen texted.

_‘ **Yeah. We love Buck except for when he gets grumpy and angry.’** _Athena added

**_‘I mean face it Eddie. Good luck dealing with Buck, text us and let us know if you’re still alive by the end of the birth.’_ **Chim texted,

**_‘Guys. You know I love buck but this pregnancy might actually kill me!’_ **I replied,

the rest of the group sent laughing emojis before wishing me good luck promising to arrive after I give them the go ahead. 

“Eds?” Buck asked which made me put away my phone and sat next to his bed, “yeah babe. I’m here.” I said grabbing his hand in mine, “Eds. I feel a contraction coming. Oh no! Agh.” Buck shouted in pain clutching my hand hard.

“Breathe baby. I’m right here, not going anywhere.” I said in a calming voice, buck just kept hold of my hand. After it passed Buck sunk in the sheets, “Ed;s can you go get the doc. I want these kids out now.” he commanded, I nodded and left the room. 

**Buck’s POV**

I watched as Eddie practically ran out of the room to get Dr. Carter. I caught my breath before getting hit with another contraction, and I screamed in agony. Eddie came back to my side grabbing my hand giving it a good squeeze, once the contraction passed I sighed and relaxed in bed. Dr. Carter grabbed the gloves and said,

“Alright Buck, let’s see if you have made any progress in the past few hours.” I nodded and leaned back in my sanctuary of pillows, he checked and looked back at me before removing the gloves, “okay Buck. it seems like these babies are taking their sweet old time. You are 7 centimeters dilated so it’s a slow process but you are getting there.” Dr. Carter said,

“Doc? Is there any harm with the fact that it’s taking so long?” I asked, doc shook his head, “absolutely not. There is nothing wrong, the babies are just fine. My advice is to try and get as much sleep as possible cause once these babies are born there will be no way you will be getting any sleep for the next 18 years.” I smiled,

"Thanks doc,” I said, he nodded and left the room. All the worst case scenarios are running through my head right now, “Eds. How come they don’t want to come out? I just want to meet my babies. I want them out of me,” by now I was starting to lose my mind, Eddie was the only thing keeping me sane.

Eddie looked at me before saying, “It’s not that they don’t want to come out. It’s just that some babies take longer than others. You didn’t do anything wrong I promise. Here let me get behind you and try to ease some of the pain.” I nodded and Eddie carefully climbed into bed behind me so my back was leaning against his chest with his hands wrapped around me, I sighed and leaned my head against his chest and snuggled into him.

I ended up falling asleep against him, I was rudely awakened by pain. I screamed out in pain, Eddie just held onto me through the whole thing, Dr. Carter came into the room, “Doc. can you check again. It’s been 4 hours,” Eddie said rubbing circles on my stomach in comfort. 

He nodded and checked, he looked at me and smiled, “Buck, you are almost there. You are 9 centimeters dilated, almost time to push these little stinkers out.” Dr. Carter said, I laughed and sighed 

“Oh thank god I have been waiting for so long.” I cried out, Carter chuckled, “just hang in there, the contractions should get closer and the closer they get the sooner you get to meet them.”

“Thanks doc.” Eddie said, Dr. Carter nodded “No problem” and left. I can feel the contractions coming, I yelled in pain each time, it surfaced and ripped through me. “Agh! Eddie it hurts so much.” I yelled, grabbing Eddie’s hand and squeezed hard.

I took a deep breath in between each contraction “breath baby. Everything is going to be just fine.” he reassured me by running hands up and down my sides, I leaned into his embrace and sighed,

“Eds. How many hours have I been in labor? I’ve been having contractions since 7.” I asked him, resting my head on his shoulder. He checked his watch before placing a kiss on my cheek,

“Well from what I can tell about 10 hours or so.” he said with a grimace on his facing, I let out a terrible whine. “Ugh Eds. I love you but if you try to get me pregnant again I will chop off your dick.” I said tiredly, Eddie chuckled behind me,

“Oh you say that now, it’s just the hormones talking. Once you see me in dad mode you’ll be begging for more babies.” he said, I chose to ignore his snarky comment in favor of screaming, “Ahh!” i yelled, “Get Dr. Carter.” Eddie said behind me to one of the nurses.

The door opened and Dr. Carter walked in, “Let’s see how dilated you are.” I just screamed in agony,

“Buck, congratulations you have hit 10 centimeters and it’s time to start pushing.” when it passed I sighed, “Oh thank god.”

“Alright Eddie, I’m going to need you to get out from behind Buck, just while we are delivering the babies,” Carter reassured, sensing my hesitation for Eddie to leave. He kissed my head, “I’ll be right here. Don’t worry.” he said before detaching himself from my back heading to my side.

“Alright Eddie, can you hold one of Buck’s legs and Buck can you hold the other one for me.” we both nodded, “Great. Now Buck on the next contraction I want you to push for me.” I nodded and got comfortable waiting for the next contraction.

I screamed as it hit, “Push Buck!” Carter said, I used all my strength and pushed as hard as I could. When the pain passed Carter told me to sit and relax for a moment, when the pain returned I pushed again. “Alright Buck. Just 2 more pushes.” he said.

After the second push we heard the beautiful scream of our baby. Eddie cut the umbilical cord before the nurses took the baby to make sure he was healthy and clean, I leaned against the pillows.

Dr. Carter looked at me, “I know you’re tired Buck but you are almost done.” I nodded and was hit by another contraction. I screamed and pushed as hard as I could. I looked at Eddie’s smiling face.

“The baby is crowning.” he said to me, “Alright Buck, one push should get his head out and the last push to get the shoulders out, and then you can sleep.” I chuckled. On the first contraction I got the head out and then I pushed with everything I had left when I heard crying,

“Alright Buck, you did it.” as he said that I collapsed into the pillows and took a long breath briefly closing my eyes. When I opened them I saw Eddie sitting in the chair next to my bed holding the two bundles of joy. Two beautiful baby boys were sleeping in Eddie’s arms and I smiled.

“Eds,” he looked over at me, “hey cariño. I thought you fell asleep on me.” he said, getting out of the chair careful not to jostle the boys too much and end up waking them up. Eddie passed one of the boys to me,

“hey baby boy. It’s so nice to finally meet you after all this time, i can’t wait to bond with you guys.” I whispered, running my finger over his cheek. I looked at Eddie, “They’re beautiful Eds.” I said as Eddie sat down on the bed,

“Yeah they are. Thanks to you.” he said bending down to give me a kiss, “I love you.” he added, pulling away, “I love you too.” I replied. “How much do they weigh?” I asked, Eddie looked at the baby in my arms,

“Liam is 8 lbs 4 oz, and Noah is 7 lbs, 6 oz.” Edded said, moving Noah so he was next to his brother on my chest,

“Have you filled out the birth certificates yet?” I asked, Eddie shook his head

“No. I was waiting for you, and also wanted to get confirmation on the names.”

“Well as from what we talked about the names are Liam Ramon Buckley-Diaz and Noah Robert Buckley-Diaz.” I answered, looking at the boys as they started to stir and mouth at my chest, “Looks like someone’s hungry, why don’t you try feeding them.” 

The nurse made her way over to me and helped pull down my gown so that I could feed the twins. Eddie held the kids while the nurse helped me get settled before putting the kids on my chest, the nurse helped place the boys evenly on my chest so that Liam could grab one nipple and Noah could grab the other one.

It took a few moments before they latched on but when they did they held on tight. I looked down and smiled at them. I felt the bed dip and Eddie was behind me watching the exchange between me and the kids, Eddie wrapped his arms around me to help keep the kids steady since I’m still pretty tired from the birth, “Hey Eds?” I whispered, “Yeah babe.” he whispered back,

“do you think I’m going to be a good dad?” I asked, “Of course you are. The way you are with Christopher makes me so happy and you are going to be the best dad ever,” he responded. I looked at him and said,

“Yeah, but I met Christopher when he was already older. It’s going to be different with these two, I just don’t want to turn out like my parents or really my dad, he always ignored me mom was a lot better she cared more about our well being than he did.” he looked at me with the sweetest look on his face,

“oh babe. Just because you met Christopher when he was older doesn’t mean that you aren’t a good dad, you are such an amazing dad to Chris and the twins aren’t going to be any different. Ev, you are going to be the best dad ever.” Eddie assured me by running his fingers through my hair, “Thanks Eds, I really needed that.” I answered. 

**Eddie’s POV**

I got out from behind Buck letting him rest against the pillows with the boys, I pulled out my phone and checked my messages, I sent a photo of Buck and the boys to the firefam, abuela, peppa, along with my relatives in Texas.

I saw congratulations from my parents. Abuela and Peppa said they would visit when we eventually got settled.

I opened the million texts from the group chat, congratulations saying that they were on their way to the hospital. 10 minutes later there was a soft knock on the door, I put my phone in my pocket and answered the door, I was greeted by Maddie, Chim, Bobby, Athena, Hen, Karen, Michael, Albert, Carla, May, Chris, Harry, and Denny. Chris gave me a big hug,

“hey mijo. Hey guys come in.” I said giving them room, thankfully Buck was put in a big room because we have such a big family so we need as much room as possible. “Hey dad.” Chris said, making his way over to Buck sitting in the chair next to his bed,

“Can I hold one?” he asked me, I smiled “Of course bud. Just be careful not to jostle him too much or else they will wake up.” “Okay.” Chris responded quietly helping move Noah from Buck’s chest to Chris’ arms.

I watched as everybody surrounded Buck and Chris holding the babies, eventually getting passed around to aunts, uncles, cousins, and grandparents. “Alright will you finally tell us the names of the babies.” Hen said as she passed Liam over to Karen and turned to face Buck and I. 

We looked at each other and smiled, “Yeah. I mean there is no point in keeping it a secret anymore considering they are here,” Buck said making everyone chuckle. We looked at each other one more time before facing everybody,

“Everybody, we would like you to meet the newest additions of the family. Liam Ramon Buckley-Diaz and Noah Robert Buckley-Diaz.” I said and was met with smiling faces and tears streaming down them. Everyone looked at Bobby who stood frozen looking down at Noah whose middle name was named after him.

“Bobby? Are you going to say anything?” Buck asked looking at the man who he thought of as a father, Bobby finally looked up from Noah and smiled at Buck “Are you serious?” he asked looking between us, we nodded making Bobby cry.

I smiled and went over to rub his back in comfort. “We thought that we would give the body two middle names that were important to us, so we chose two people that have always been there for us when we needed them the most so we decided on our fathers.” I replied, Bobby passed Noah to Athena before bringing me into a bone crushing hug,

“Thank you.” he said pulling away from me before going over to Buck giving him the same affection, “Well I can say that the both of you have two adorable baby boys.” Athena said handing Noah back to me.

“Well thank you Athena. That is much appreciated. Buck said he might not go back to work because of Liam and Noah” I joked causing everyone to laugh,

“I mean it would stop him from being reckless if he became a trophy husband.” Chimney said looking down at Liam, Buck gave the family a death stare

“Haha very funny. Even if I did want to stay home with the kids all the time you guys would eventually miss me at the firehouse.” Buck countered, I looked as everyone shook their heads,

“Nah. I don’t think so Buckaroo, it will be nice to enjoy peace and quiet for once.” Hen said peering over my shoulder watching Noah sleep. “Don’t you agree Eddie?” she added, I looked back at her and smiled,

“Definitely. So when I come home I know where he is at all times.” I teased smiling at a glaring Buck who pointed at me.

“Watch yourself Diaz or you’ll end up in the dog house.” Buck threatened, I just laughed

“Oh please, your hormones are still messed up. You would miss me too much.” I countered, our family watched as we teased each other.

“Okay you two. Knock it off. You have a long road ahead of you and you two are going to have a hard time if you are constantly bickering.” Bobby said giving us the typical father stare because Bobby really is the father of the group and we love him for it.

“Don’t worry Bobby. It will get better as soon as Buck gets out of the hospital.” I said looking over at Buck’s restless form lying in bed. “Eds is right Bobby, I’m going crazy. I want to get out of here and just go home with my boys and boyfriend.” Buck said, looking down at Liam’s sleeping form.

I smiled, “Yeah well you’re going to have to wait, Doc wants to keep you for 24 hours to make sure that you and the babies are healthy before we take them home.” I said, running my fingers down Noah’s cheek before looking up at a pouting Buck,

“Oh stop pouting Buckaroo. For once don’t fight people when it comes to your health.” Hen answered making Buck pout even more causing everyone to laugh. “We do this because we love you and we want you and the babies to be healthy and safe.” Maddie added, everyone else nodding in agreement.

Buck let out a sigh but smiled, “Yeah okay. I guess there really is no point in arguing with any of you because I would lose anyway.” Buck said, eyes slowly starting to close, I handed Noah to Bobby talking Liam out of Buck’s arms,

“Why don’t you go to sleep babe. It’s been a long day, you did a good job.” I said giving him a kiss on the forehead, Buck just hummed as his eyes closed and his breathing evened out. 

I turned to watch as the rest of the family spread themselves around the room, cooing over the babies and watching Buck sleep peacefully. Maddie came over to me, “You did good Eddie.” she said leaning over to look down at Liam, I looked at her,

“Thanks Maddie, Buck’s the real miracle. If it weren’t for him I don’t think we would’ve been able to have biological kids.” I answered her, “Yeah, but there were other ways you guys could’ve had kids.” she added, I nodded,

“Yeah. I guess I just think it wouldn’t have been the same. I know it’s early but Noah and Liam are like the perfect combination of Buck and I and they are so cute.” I answered looking over at the family surrounding the baby now in Karen’s arms, Maddie chuckled, “Yeah. I can see that. Have you decided on who are going to be the godparents?” she asked, I smiled at her,

“Yeah we have, do you wanna hold your nephew?” I asked, she smiled, “Yeah I would love too.” she answered, I maneuvered Liam so that he was settled nicely in Maddie’s arms. “As I was saying we have decided on who are going to be the godparents and we were going to tell them at the party but then Buck went into labor and we never got a chance too.” I answered, looking at Liam’s sleeping face, smiling down at him running my finger down his cheek grabbing his little hand with my index finger.

“Well? Who are the godparents?” she asked impatiently. I chuckled softly, “As much as I would love to tell you Buck and I wanted to do it together.” I answered, causing Maddie to pout at me, which made me laugh even louder, Maddie’s eyebrows furrowed, “what’s so funny?” she asked confused as to why I was laughing,

“Oh my god! You and Buck give off the same Buckley pout when you don’t get your way and it’s so adorable. Chim wouldn’t you agree? They give off the same annoying pout when they don’t get what they want?” I asked as Chim came over to us.

Chim smiled and nodded, “Definitely. I think we’ve been with the Buckley siblings long enough to know that they make the same face when they don’t get their way.” he added smiling at Maddie. 

Maddie just rolled her eyes and continued to look down at her nephew watching him sleep. “Whatever you say babe.” she answered, Chim gave her a kiss on the cheek, everyone eventually ended up together looking at Liam and Noah while Buck slept in the hospital bed.

Eventually a nurse came in, “Hi everyone, I hate to break up the love fest but visiting hours are almost over so unless you are the other father of these babies I’m going to have to ask you to leave.” she said politely, to my surprise nobody put up much of a fight, everyone gave me another round of congratulations before making their way out the door,

I asked Maddie and Chim to stay back for a second I made sure Christopher was asleep on the cot and the babies were asleep in the bassinet before talking to them,

“Hey Maddie, Chim. Can you guys go back to the house for me and make sure that the nursery is set up? Along with bringing our new car that has the carseats for the babies in it, along with a change of clothes for Chris? I don’t want to leave the boys alone. I know it’s a-” “Eddie, we would gladly love to do that for you, you’re family. We do anything for the family.” Maddie said, grabbing my arm gently, I let out a deep breath,

“Thanks Maddie, that means a lot.” I replied. Chim added, “Yeah no problem Eddie, we would be glad to help out.” I smiled as they made their way out of the room. 

I moved over to where Buck was sleeping and sat in the chair next to his bed, running my fingers through his hair and watching him sleep. I smiled at how peaceful he was and that’s when I realize that I want to spend the rest of my life with him and have more kids with him. Evan Buckley is my happily ever after and so will our kids, I didn’t realize Buck opened his eyes until I saw beautiful blue eyes looking back at me,

“Hey” he whispered, I smiled, “Hey. How did you sleep?” I asked “It was good. I’m glad I could get some sleep, I didn’t realize how tired I actually was.” he answered, leaning into my touch.

“Yeah you don’t realize how important sleep is until you don’t get enough,” I answered, moving hair out of his face, leaning down to kiss him as I deepened the kiss we were interrupted by screams of our twins. “Ugh!” I moaned as I pulled away resting my head against Buck’s “Feeding time.”

Buck said giving me one more kiss before I went over and grabbed Liam from the crib before placing him on Buck’s chest, before grabbing Noah and placing him on the other side of his chest.

There was a soft knock on the door, I looked up and saw Maddie and Chim, “Hey sorry to interrupt. The nursery is all set up and looks fabulous if I do say so myself and here is Chris’ bag.” she said moving to put it next to Chris’ sleeping form rubbing a hand through his curls. “Hey Buck. How was your sleep?” Chim asked, watching Liam and Noah eating,

“It was good up until these two monsters started crying that I woke up.” he answered smiling as the boys eyes started to get heavy until their breath eventually evened out sleeping peacefully on Buck’s chest.

“Hey Chim can you put Liam back in the crib?” I asked, while I grabbed Noah and placed him next to him, I gave Chim and Maddie one last hug before they left.

**NEXT DAY…**

**8:00AM**

**Buck’s POV**

I woke up laying my back against Eddie’s chest, I turned to bury my face into his shoulder breathing in his scent. “Hey querido.” he said, fingers brushing against my scalp, I sighed but smiled, “Hey Eds. can we go home now?” I asked looking up at him, he returned the smile, “Yeah Ev, they already have your discharge papers together you just have to sign them and then the five of us can go home.” Eddie answered, “Thank god. I just want my babies home.” I replied, Eddie chuckled kissing my temple,

“Well then, if you let me get up we can go home faster.” he said, before I could say something the babies started crying. “I’ll get the papers, you get the babies.” Eddie added, “Deal.” I replied, I got up in order for Eddie to get up. I made my way over to the bassinet looking down at the boys when the bathroom door opened, “Morning papa!” Chris said emerging from the bathroom, I looked at him,

“Morning Chris. How did you sleep?” I asked picking up Noah and Liam holding them in my arms, “Good. how are the babies?” he asked, coming up next to me while I sat on the couch looking down at his new siblings.

“They are good, I have to feed them though, so can you sit down so I can hand over Noah so I can feed Liam first?” I asked, Chris’ face brightened up and he nodded carefully sitting down next to me as I handed him Noah making sure he had a firm grip before bringing Liam to my nipple watching him latch on, watching him drink before burping him and switching with Christopher while I fed Noah, as I was burping Noah Eddie came back in with a nurse rolling in a wheelchair behind him. 

“Ready to go babe?” Eddie asked me, I nodded while eyeing the wheelchair, Eddie noticed me looking, giving me a look, “Don’t even think about it, It’s hospital policy. You gotta go out in the wheelchair.” he added,

“Fine.” I answered, looking down at Noah, “I’m gonna go get changed,” I said, handing Noah over to Eddie before grabbing the duffel and making my way to the bathroom. I quickly changed into sweats and a hoodie before heading back into the room,

I sat down in the wheelchair before Noah and Liam were placed into my arms. While Eddie grabbed our bags and the diaper bag was placed on the back of the wheelchair, and Chris grabbed his crutches before we made our way out of the hospital, when we got to the car Eddie opened the door so I was able to put Liam and Noah in their carseats while Eddie helped Christopher get settle in between them so he could keep an eye on them, and put our bags in the trunk before getting behind the wheel and I sat in the passenger's seat, “Who's ready to go home?” Eddie asked,

“Me!” Chris and I said at the same time, Eddie laughed and we headed home, we pulled into the driveway and made our way inside I unlocked the door before going back to the car to help Chris down handing him is crutches “Thanks Papa.” he said making his way into the house,

I unbuckled Noah from his seat, “come here Noah Boah.” I said, smiling down at beautiful brown eyes, before grabbing the diaper bag and heading inside and making my way to the nursery, setting him in the crib beside his brother.

Arms wrapped around my waist, a head resting against my shoulder, “Good job babe.” he said, smiling down at Noah and Liam, I leaned into his embrace wrapping my arms on top of his,

“Thanks babe.” I answered letting out a yawn, Eddie chuckled, kissing my shoulder,

“Let’s get some sleep. We have plenty of time to bond with them later.” he said, pulling my arm in the direction of our bedroom.

_Yeah_ I thought we have all the time in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry guys for taking so long on updating this story with school coming back and quarantine I haven't had much time to post any of the stories, I have been writing them but not posting them so I will try and update as soon as possible. Thanks for all the patience and support.
> 
> Kudos and Comments are welcomed and please if you have suggestions on what I should add please feel free to let me know: you can also find me on Tumblr @buddie20 and Twitter @AlexAda21054828


End file.
